warriors_into_the_forestfandomcom-20200214-history
Redclaw
Redclaw '''is a ginger and white patched tom with soft green eyes. He is currently a resident of NightClan, along with his mate Fernheart. Description Appearance :Redclaw is a tall, thin, short-haired tom with strong, lean muscles. His pelt mostly appears to be a mixture of orange and white, most of the white covering the upper half of his body to his stomach up towards his neck. Cats often think of him as rather handsome, but the only cat he minds is his mate, Fernheart. His fur is short and has a rather glossy looking appearance, and he most certainly takes pride in how he looks. His facial build is also accomponied by a set of two darker orange stripes running down both sides of his eyes. :He has a soft, triangular shaped pink nose and round eyes with thin black pupils. His eyes are a very pale green, almost pale enough to consider himself blind, but his eyesight is very superior to other cats. His whiskers are long and thin with a white color. His tail is the average lengthas any normal cats and allows him to balance perfectly, but brings off a magnifying and threatening gaze to his opponents. His patches of orange are accomponied by other smaller stripes curling around them and blend into his pelt perfectly. :His legs are long and muscular and fit his thin frame quite well, which allows him to squeeze into smaller areas other cats may not be able to. His jaw is nicely rounded as well as his head, coming to a rounded point around his muzzle and chin area. His paws are also large and rounded, allowing him to climb and move around quickly. His large paws are joint by a small area of white patches at the bottom of his four feet, making him appear like he has fallen into snow when leafbare comes. Character :Redclaw is an easily irritated and offended cat, who often finds himself in awkward positions, but despite this, he'll do anything to protect his Clan as any warrior should. Though some may not see it, he doesn't really listen to other's opinions on himself or other cats, and would rather find out for himself what others are like rather than hearing about them from someone else. He's extremely hard-working, and likes to see himself as a proud Warrior of NightClan. He likes to strive towards his goals to accomplish them, rather than cheating and finding an easier way out (like a lot of cats he knows). :He's always up for a good challenge, and is willing to accept any tasks that anyone wants him to do despite how hard or annoying he may find them to be. He comes off to be a sweet, feeling regarded cat and will do anything for those he cares for, especially his mate Fernheart. He sometimes feels as though he doesn't work his hardest, even if everyone around him encourages and tells him otherwise. He also has a tendency to overreact to certain situations and be overly-stubborn, and as some would say, he believes that most of the time in an argument that he's right. :Redclaw is also slightly overprotective, but knows that other cats don't mind as much. He isn't the kind of cat to stalk others and listen to conversations, and finds gossiping quite rude. His loyalty to his Clan is undoubted by almost everyone even if he is a bit moody, though he does have a soft spot for some cats outside the Clan, which eventually could create huge problems. He often keeps to himself, especially when it comes to his family, seeing that it no one else's business but his own. The only cat he really confides in is his mate, whom he trusts almost everything with. :In hopes to earn major respect from everyone, he also does his best to impress anyone he'll get a chance to. It may even seem like he's flirting with them at some times, but in all he's just being a kind cat with an awkward sense of nobility. He's not afraid to stand up for himself or other's that he believes may have been wronged, but he keeps his cool when he knows it isn't the best time to speak up or get cocky. He's also a rather passive cat in some sort, not really caring what goes on outside of his "inner circle." Skills & Abilities :As previously noted, his thin build allows him to move through tight spaces quickly and carefully, which makes it a lot easier for him to hunt and keep perfect stealth. Although he is considerably good at hunting, his fighting brings out much more of an impact. In combat, he greets his opponents fiercly, never admits defeat, and is among one of the last cats to retreat if told to. :He also has a good running ability, and is extremely hard to catch up with at times when battling his openents or just patrolling/hunting on the territory. Although he excels in fighting, it seems to just come natural to him, and ever since he was an apprentice he showed more and more improvement each day. He isn't exactly a very flexible cat, but has his ways of getting around and performing cunning tricks on other cats if needed. His climbing skills though are not the best, but he still manages to wiggle his way through the branches of trees to hide in to jump down and scare his opponents. However, he can be very clumsy when doing things like this and give his position away at times. His "fear of hights" could also be a reason for this. Biography Roleplay : Lineage '''Mother: :Unnamed she-cat Father: :Unnamed tom Mate: :Fernheart Relationships Family Fernheart: : Fernheart was his first ever mate and the first ever cat he truly felt a bond with. As a cat mostly focused on his Clan and his duties, he never really focused much on his "love-life" or paid attention to any of the cats that seemed to have a thing for him. He met her around the same time the both of them had been apprentices and trained together, and she eventually saw something in him and told him how she felt. He didn't feel the same about her at first, but eventually warmed up to her and decided to take her on as his mate. She's also the only cat that he feels he can tell anything to and rely on, as trust doesn't come easy with him. He'll do anything he can to make sure that she's safe and would never do anything to intentionally upset or anger her. He even hopes to start a family with her one day and maybe even have a litter of kits. Quotes : Trivia *He has a small fear of heights. *He was one of the first characters his roleplayer ever created. *Eventually, he and his mate will have a litter of 2 or 3 kits and one of them will end up either dying or being blind. : Images Life Image Pixels